La voz más bella
by Isai.Hdzr
Summary: A Ramón y a Poppy le cuestas trabajo pasar tiempo juntos, hay tantas cosas que hacer, tanto que celebrar y tan poco tiempo, con el regreso de Arroyin las cosas se pueden poner más tensas (si, soy aun peor haciendo resúmenes y esto iba ser un one shot pero por meter texto de canciones termino dividido en dos capitulo, pero bueno...mi aporte al fandom esta hecho)
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primer Fanfic metiendo canciones tontas, ya saben que me pongo hacer las cosas que menos me gusta, y de verdad detesto que le metan canciones, así que aquí está, canciones por todos lados y con su nombre por si luego las quieren oír.

.

.

.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que la paz entre trolls y bertenos se proclamó. Poppy estaba hasta el tope de actividades que realizar, había que reubicar a todos en el nuevo reino, si bien aquel canto que había hecho llenar de color y vida al pueblo, se filtró por las raíces del marchito árbol cubriéndolo de hojas verdes y botones de flores, las cuales usaban como hogar, pero lamentablemente no eran suficientes para todos, sin contar que necesitaban una para usar de escuela, otro de hospital y un sinfín de lugares que faltaban en la lista; el trabajo era arduo, aunque sus amigos claro que la ayudaban, Satín y Seda iban por allí y por acá con tela, fabricando cojines, camas, sabanas, ropa, cortinas, todo lo que fuera necesario; Brillantino, Cooper, Grandulón, Chiquilina ayudaban con la construcción y transporte de muebles para las nuevas casas, Fosferto y Dj Suki llenaban de buena música el ambiente, haciendo del trabajo menos agotador de lo que realmente era; en cuando a Ramón, él estaba presente en todo lugar, los años que paso construyendo su bunker, todo lo que sabía de protección, plantas, terreno, administración de recursos, provisiones, era ahora que se veían los frutos de su extrema forma de vida, gracias a eso las cosas iban más rápido de lo que normalmente les hubiera llevado hacerlo. Al posar su mirada sobre él no podía evitar pensar lo buen líder que era, la templanza de su carácter y la nobleza de su espíritu lo hacían sin duda el mejor candidato para ser rey.

-Definitivamente- pensó la ahora reina- Ramón será un grandioso rey. - quedando en silencio unos cuantos segundos se percató de lo que aquellas palabras significaban. -…para eso él tendría que ser mi…- tan solo con pensar que tal vez, algún día ellos serían algo más que amigos le era suficiente para trazarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mantenerla con mirada soñadora que cambiaba con rapidez cada que se percatada que él la mira con extrañeza, fingía pues que miraba otra cosa o que le hablaba a alguien a su espalda, Ramón tomaba aquello como otra de las conductas aniñadas de la troll y no le mencionaba nada al respecto. Cuando este se iba de largo ayudando a alguien más Poppy lo volvía a observar, todo aquel trabajo de verdad la agotaba, pero saber que él estaría apoyándola le daba las fuerzas suficientes para seguir.

Los ratos en los que Ramón y Poppy compartían tiempo juntos eran cortos y sus pláticas siempre interrumpidas, desde que él joven troll le había dicho "te amo" en aquella hermosa canción entonada días atrás no había vuelto a escuchar aquella frase salida de sus labios, ni siquiera del tema se había tratado. La hora de los abrazos antes era de sus favoritas, ahora no tanto, pues sus únicas oportunidades del día para tocarlo se terminaba convirtiendo en un abrazo grupal, que seguían siendo los menos preferidos por el chico que tras un par de segundos terminaba saliendo de la escena. Poppy se moría de ganas de tener, aunque fueran cinco minutos a solas con Ramón. Y la cosa no mejoro cuando el rey Glisel proclamo una nueva fecha para el trollsticio, claro que esta vez no serían el platillo principal, sino los invitados de honor. La alegría, música y baile, al igual que la decoración tendrían que ser puestas por ellos. Todos en el árbol trabajaban a marchas forzadas, no era nada fuera del otro mundo, habían tenido esa misma preparación cuando se llevó acabo la fiesta más grande, ruidosa y alocada de la historia. Pero con la construcción de viviendas y la escases de recursos le ponían en serios aprietos. La reina apenas si terminaba algo ya tenía una larga fila de trolls pidiendo su ayuda, sin contar que sus amigos estaban igual de ocupados que ella, en todo un día no vio a Ramón, sino hasta ya entrada la noche cuando este se despidió para irse a casa; y como solía pasar alguien se interpuso en su intento de charla, cuando volteo a ver, el chico ya no estaba.

A la mañana siguiente, dos días antes de la fiesta, Poppy había entrado en un estado de estrés aun mayor, su sonrisa ya se veía forzada, su tono de voz demostraba cansancio y no se diga de los pequeños temblores que le daban cuando algún troll le preguntaba por algo muy bobo, la hora de los abrazos era su único salvavidas, pero cuando este ocurrió Ramón no apareció por ningún lado nuevamente; la reina se la pasaba entre dar órdenes y buscar por todos lados a su nuevo "amigo", cuando no estaba dando mandatos y consejos las únicas palabras que salían de su boca eran:

-¿Alguien ha visto a Ramón? –

Por fin alguien le respondió.

-Ramón fue a su antiguo bunker por algunas de sus cosas, dijo que regresaría pasada la tarde. – contesto Grandulón.

Poppy sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, ya estaba cansada y de verdad necesitaba que él estuviera ahí, pues, aunque este no conversara con ella, aunque fuera solo verlo a la distancia, eso hacia una enorme diferencia en su día. Ya entrada la tarde, hubo un momento en que la paranoia la termino superando, todo le comenzó a dar vueltas, mientas un grupo de trolls la rodeaba y le preguntaba por colores, telas, flores, coreografías, canciones; su padre le toco el hombro y con dulzura le pregunto:

-Poppy ¿estás bien? -

-SI.- grito bastante exaltada y con tono sarcástico.- estoy perfectamente bien, todo es perfecto, estoy encantada de levantarme temprano y ser la última en irse a dormir para ayudar a todos en cosas que perfectamente podrían estar haciendo solos.-

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes, quienes muy amablemente dijeron.

-No hay problema Poppy, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto. - Dicho esto se retiraron del sitio.

La reina se sentía mal por sus palabras, estaba completamente apenada, dio unos cuantos pasos tras de ellos con la intensión de disculparse, pero una voz la paro de golpe.

-¿Poppy?- Ramón había llegado justo en el momento del estallido, la troll se sintió aun peor.

-Hija, no te preocupes, yo ya había hablado con todos, sabía que estabas actuando rara. - el antiguo rey tomo las manos de su hija, con tranquilidad y una que otra risa le dijo. - Recuerdo cuando me coronaron rey, estalle al tercer día, pero tú fuiste más paciente. Ramón ¿Por qué no llevas a Poppy al bosque? Una noche tranquila sin ajetreos, dormir bajo las estrellas, un sueño reparador y estarás mejor para mañana. - le recomendó con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual Poppy le regreso, su padre la conocía bien y sabia el motivo de su enfado, aun cuando no le hubiera dicho palabra alguna.

Caminando por los túneles de raíz, ambos trolls se dirigían a acampar aquella noche en el bosque. Poppy andaba con una cara de mal humorada, mientras que Ramón no podía evitar pensar en un deja vu, así que comenzó a cantar tratando que el eco del lugar le ayudara a ser aún más molesto:

-Do, mi, sol, do, do, sol, mi, do

El solfeo es necesario en música

Practicar escalas y arpegios

Y se canta desde el pecho

Y no por la nariz… - (Canción "escalas y arpegios" de los Aristogatos)

Dijo aquello ultimo saltándole enfrente deteniendo su paso, a la vez que señalaba su nariz repetidamente al ritmo del eco del lugar. Poppy lo miro con hartazgo y ya cansada de todo le pregunto:

-¿Es necesario que cantes? –

-Lo siento, siempre canto cuando estoy feliz. – dijo sonriente.

-Ja ja…entendí el punto. – menciono sin energía, ahora comprendía lo molesta que debió de ser ella para Ramón en su primera excursión por el bosque. El troll supo que era hora de guardar silencio por un rato, así fue que caminaron hasta llegar al monte, mientras buscaban un sitio para acampar y preparaban la fogata con todo lo demás, el chico al fin pregunto:

-Y…¿de qué me perdí? –

-¿Viste cuando le grite a todos? –

-Si.-

-Entonces no te perdiste de nada. – dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

Ramón no quiso seguir con la charla, a veces era mejor dejar que las cosas se calmaran, luego de la cena y ya sin esperanzas de que la situación mejorara escucho hablar a la troll.

-¿Sabes por qué la gallina cruzo el camino? –

Ramón la miro raro, no pensó que estuviera de humor y menos para decir un chiste.

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué cruzo el camino? –

-Porque tenía ganas de hacerlo, supongo. – dijo mientras hacía dibujos tontos sobre la tierra de gallinas cruzando caminos.

Ramón al fin se animó a preguntar qué sucedió.

-Y bien, ¿Cuál fue el problema real? –

-Pues…ayudar a todos para el nuevo trollsticio resulto ser más agotador de lo que pensé. -

El troll arqueo una ceja y le lanzo una mira de incredulidad.

-Vamos, dime la verdad. –

-Eso es todo. – Menciono sin emoción alguna, Ramón le sostuvo esa mirada hasta que finalmente accedió a decir. – Bien, quería un tiempo a solas, solo…respirar aparte y…dejar un poco la carga de trabajo, construir una ciudad y hacer una fiesta al mismo tiempo fue una mala idea, ¿feliz? –

-Poppy, tú siempre te has encargado de todo, llevas años haciendo lo que le tocaba a tu padre, lo único que cambio es que ya no te llaman princesa sino reina, ¿Por qué estallaste hasta ahora? –

-Es que yo…yo quería pasar más tiempo contigo. – dijo susurrando eso último.

-¿Qué querías que? -

-QUERIA ESTAR CONTIGO, está bien. – exclamo estallando de nuevo, Ramón se ruborizo un poco, no se había dado cuenta que el mal humor que tenía Poppy desde hace días era por la falta de su compañía. – Te buscaba por todos lados, pero cuando coincidíamos siempre había alguien interrumpiendo, y luego a la hora de los abrazos era el único momento especial que podía pasar contigo, pero siempre llegaba Grandulón o Dj o Fosferto o TODOS. - dijo eso ultimo alterándose aún más.

-Poppy, Poppy…calma, está bien, ya entendí, lo lamento, debí de apoyarte más, para serte sincero yo también quería estar solo contigo. – dijo mirándola con amabilidad.

-¿Enserio? No parece, digo, mírame…estoy tan…enojada. –

-Si, pues a mí me gustas desde hace mucho y estoy más que acostumbrado de verte correr por allí y por acá ayudando a todos, estoy acostumbrado a estar solo. - dijo para medio tartamudear al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su interlocutora. – qui…quiero decir, no…no es que no me guste estar con otros, es solo que te acostumbras y luego ya no la pasas tan mal, pero estar con los demás te saca de quicio y prefieres quedarte solo en casa y…-

La flor que anuncia la hora de los abrazos brillo en la muñeca de Poppy, y Ramón le ofreció darle uno, fue uno largo y afectivo, el troll esperaba que aquello no terminara, pero la reina se separó de improvisto. Ramón estaba por pedirle un segundo, cuando Poppy le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla. Él no supo cómo reaccionar a eso, pero era más que obvio que le había gustado. Hubo otro silencio, Ramón estaba avivando el fuego mientras Poppy permanecía absorta en sus pensamientos, lo que había dicho el troll sobre que prefería estar solo la hizo sentir insegura, ¿Qué tal si lo estaba molestando con su presencia? ¿Qué tal si lo llegaba a molestar tanto que él la terminaría odiando? ¿y si todo esto que pasaba lo hacía solo por encargo de su padre, y si realmente él no quisiera estar con ella? Tal vez por eso él no la buscaba ni hacia la lucha por permanecer a su lado, Poppy tenía tanto miedo de perder su afecto, se había percatado que no conocía mucho de Ramón, no sabía que cosas le gustaban y cuáles no, mientras que él parecía saber todo sobre ella, la voz que solía gritar en su interior que "todo estaría bien" paso a segundo plano, casi acallada por las dudas e inseguridades. Ramón noto aquel estado de apatía en ella y con el sonido de una guitarra hizo trisas el silencio. Cantando con voz encantadora, aderezada con lo romántico de la fogata le recordó aquella pieza en la cual le demostró su afecto.

-You with the sad eyes

Don´t be discouraged

Oh I realice

Its hard to take courage

In a world full of people

You can lose sight of it all

And the darkness inside you

Can make you feel so small –

.

Poppy al fin se acercó a Ramón sentándose a su lado para escucharlo mejor, este le sonrió y continúo cantando.

.

-Show me a smile then

Don´t be unhappy, can´t remember

When I last saw you laughing. – A final Poppy se le había unido en dueto y ambos continuaron cantando alternando sus voces como la primera vez.

.

-If this world makes you crazy

And you´ve taken all you can bear

You call me up

Because you know I´ll be there

And I´ll see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that´s why I love you. – aquellas palabras cobraban de nuevo ese valor perdido dándole la confianza suficiente a Poppy para mostrar aquella boba sonrisa que ponía cuando veía a Ramón, y este al fin se percató de cual era él motivo de que la tuviera.

.

-So don´t be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful

Like a rainbow. – (canción del soundtrack de trolls, Justin Timberlake, Anna Kendrick, True colors)

Aquella canción fue exactamente lo que necesitaba Poppy, miro con aquellos ojos soñadores al chico que tenía enfrente y este le mantuvo la mirada, poco a poco la distancia se fue acortando, cuando parecía que el momento era perfecto para su primer beso la ahora reina dio un enorme bostezo que rompió por completo la atmosfera romántica, a Ramón le pareció gracioso, por lo que soltó unas cuantas risas, ante aquello la chica muy apenada le dijo.

-lo siento tanto Ramón, imaginemos que nada de eso paso ok, hay que seguir donde nos quedamos. – dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos y parando sus labios esperando a los de su interlocutor, pero no fueron los labios del chico los que tocaron los suyos, sino su dedo índice, Poppy abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada tierna que le negaba lo que más quería en ese momento.

-Creo que alguien necesita un sueño reparador ahora mismo. - dijo a la vez que se levantaba y se metía en su saco de dormir para dar el ejemplo.

-Pero no tengo sueño, podemos seguir bailando y cantando y abrazándonos y be..be…-

-Hasta mañana Poppy.- dijo dándole la espalda.

La reina no tuvo de otra más que obedecerlo, tenía razón, se sentía cansada y los ojos ya se le estaban cerrando, aunque tenía un hermoso firmamento lleno de bellas estrellas no era capaz de admirarlo como había dicho su padre, como podría hacerlo durmiendo tan cerca del troll más apuesto, valiente y amable que jamás había conocido, no podía dejar de verlo, aun cuando su vista fatigada ya no lo enfocaba, aun cuando solo era su nuca y cabellera en matices que se iban volviendo manchas conforme entraba en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigieron al pueblo, Ramón había logrado enlazar a una araña gigantesca para su especie, como olvidarlas si fueron las que casi la devoraron una vez, montando sobre ellas el regreso a casa fue pan comido, tras bajar el troll la ahuyento con un par de latigazos de su colorido cabello, Poppy estaba anonadada, jamás pensó que el paranoico de villa troll se animara a hacer ese tipo de cosas tan osadas. Caminaron por lo túneles de raíz riendo y haciendo ruidos sin sentido, cuando al fin llegaron los pobladores vieron a su reina resplandeciente, feliz y llena de energía, el anterior rey se acercó a Ramón y le agradeció por todo.

-Gracias a usted. - dijo Ramón, pues aquello también le había sido de ayuda.

El resto del día Ramón intento estar con Poppy en cada hora de los abrazos, corría por todos lados como solía hacer cuando anunciaba los ataques de los bertenos, pero esta vez gritaba "la hora de los abrazos, ¿alguien ha visto a Poppy?" para salir corriendo empujando a todo aquel que se metiera en su camino, aun cuando su abrazo terminara siendo grupal lo disfrutaban.

La reina se esforzó aún más en los preparativos, quería que ese trollsticio fuera inolvidable, pues sería la primera fiesta formal a la que Ramón asistiría, se moría de ganas de verlo en una, saber que le gustaba y que no. Cuando llego la hora de repartir las invitaciones le dio la sesta a sus amigos y les dejo el trabajo, ellos sin ningún problema lo aceptaron, Poppy fue directo con el troll y sin poder ocultar su felicidad le entrego la suya, el chico la abrió emocionado por ver su diseño, nadie lo sabía, pero no había cosa que más le gustara que las invitaciones personalizadas que la le solía hacer, aunque en esta no hubo mucho que contemplar, pues tras un sonido seco salió un puñado de brillantina que termino bañándolo de pies a cabeza, Ramón apenas si podía abrir los ojos.

-Lo siento tanto…creo que esta vez sí me pase con la brillantina. –

-¿Tu crees?. – pregunto sarcástico mientras se sonaba la nariz y se sacudía el rostro, al menos lo suficiente para poder ver. El troll comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

\- Espera…¿estas enojado?-

-No, solo quiero ir a casa a darme un baño, de igual forma iba a tomar uno antes de la fiesta. –

-Entonces es un "si". –

-Claro, no me lo perdería por nada. –

Poppy salió corriendo y saltando con alegría, siendo más escandalosa de lo normal, Ramón no le dio importancia y se dirigió a su casa, tras tomar una ducha, se preparó para el evento, cuando vio que aún le quedaba algo de tiempo le echo un vistazo a la invitación, del castillo berteno salía una arcoíris seguida de ellos dos bailando, para que después apareciera un corazón, del cual era donde había salido los mares de brillantina, para finalizar las letras "¿quieres ser mi pareja este trollsticio?", Ramón salto de alegría, no se había percatado de lo que decía la carta, le hubiese gustado ser más efusivo la primera vez que la abrió, pero ya no importaba, Poppy había entendido que le dijo que si, así que la chica estaba esperando precisamente eso.

El evento comenzó entrada la tarde, todo el mundo bailaba al ritmo de las canciones que entonaban los trolls, Poppy y Ramón bailaron hasta más no poder, ya entrada la noche el rey Glisel apareció detrás de ellos.

-¿Puedo robártela para esta pieza? – dijo con caballerosidad.

-Claro, yo iré por algo de tomar, te veo después. – el troll se encamino a la barra de alimento que se había dispuesto para ellos, mientras que la reina troll bailaba en la palma del rey berteno.

-Poppy, no tengo como agradecerte, gracias a ti la felicidad ha regresado a pueblo berteno y conocí a la chica más genial de todas. – dijo para mirar a la bertena que se divertía bailando con un grupo de trolls.

-No fue nada, todos merecíamos ser felices. – Ambos volvieron su vista a la chica que los saludo con alegría desde el otro lado del salón a su vez que ellos le devolvían el saludo.

-Y diga joven reina. – dijo aquello fingiendo ser un galán. - ¿hay algún troll que sea digno de ser llamado "rey" en algún futuro? – La troll soltó un par de risas apenadas y con sinceridad le respondió.

-Pues tengo los ojos puestos en uno, aunque claro está él tiene que decir que sí. –

-Estoy seguro que esa será su respuesta, y ¿Quién es? – pregunto curioso el rey berteno.

-Pues es con quien estaba bailando, debe de estar buscando comida o…- pero al buscarlo con la mirada este no apareció por ningún lado. – creo…creo que debió de irse por otro lado, me disculpa, tengo que hacer algo. – dijo bajando de un salto de él.

La reina camino por todas las mesas, busco por debajo de ellas, en la cabeza y hombros de los bertenos, pero por ningún lado estaba Ramón, cuando comenzaba a entrar en pánico se percató de que alguien se mantenía al margen de la fiesta, observando desde una ventana en lo alto. Poppy se las arregló para subir hasta ella y efectivamente, ahí estaba Ramón.

-Hola ¿todo bien? –

-Si, solo…que no estoy acostumbrado a estar en fiestas, no me malentiendas, es increíble, es solo… -

-¿La falta de practica? – dijo tomando asiento a su lado.

-Si…supongo que si. –

-Pues de ahora en adelante practicaras mucho, y no te preocupes, yo te enseñare lo necesario en cuestión de fiestas. –

-Contigo como maestra estoy seguro que aprenderé rápido. – dijo tomando su mano. – Pero tengo que mostrarte algo. – Ramón la llevo al marco de la ventana y le enseño como se veía todo desde ese lugar, veía claramente como Diamantino arruinaba aquella pieza de música para todos, sin duda era un troll con dos pies izquierdos, Grandulón arrasaba con la mesa de bocadillos para luego percatarse que no tenía al señor peluche y gritaba "¿señor peluche, alguien ha visto al señor peluche?", las gemelas bailaban de manera fenomenal, siempre con una coreografía y sincronización perfectas, Chiquilina daba grandes saltos haciéndose notar entre la multitud, mientras Cooper y Fosferto eran elevados por las manos de otros trolls, Dj Suki como siempre hacia su mejor trabajo, la luz al ritmo de la música, la brillantina, los ecos de las risas, todo aquello visto desde lejos era aún más hermoso.

-Ramón, que vista, esto es genial, me encantaría que todos estuvieran aquí para verlo, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? –

-Pues creo que vine por costumbre. –

-¿Costumbre? –

-Si, cada que había una fiesta en villa troll yo las veía desde la colina. –

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Poppy al fin pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Tu…tu ibas a las fiestas? –

-Si y no, bueno…solo las veía desde lejos. –

Poppy unió sus manos con las de él, y aquel momento perfecto llego, sus miradas se encontraron, las luces y sonidos del fondo se iban fundiendo en un eco que se volvía silencioso, sus ojos se fueron cerrando conforme la distancia se acortaba y a escasos centímetros para convertirse en un beso alguien los saludo desde abajo.

-Ahí están, les dije que los había visto, Poppy ven. – Pedía Bridget desde abajo junto con todos sus amigos

-No podemos iniciar los Fuegos de brillantina sin ti. – comento Dj Suki,

-Enseguida los alcanzo. – dijo para voltear a ver a Ramón, este le sonrió contento, apretó con más fuerza sus manos y le hablo.

-Lo dejamos para después, la reina tiene que dirigir la ceremonia de brillantina y sabes que yo no soy tan fanático de eso. –

-Entiendo. – respondió Poppy un poco desilusionada, pero se animó pensando que ya tendría otra oportunidad de tener ese momento perfecto. – Chicos, voy con ustedes. – Grito lanzándose desde aquella ventana siendo atrapada por la bertena.

El espectáculo fue grandioso, todo el mundo quedo encantado y los bertenos estaban ansioso porque ya fuera el próximo trollsticio, aunque para eso tendrían que esperar un año más, al terminar la fiesta todos los trolls se dirigieron a su árbol mientras que Poppy y los demás se aseguraba que nadie se quedara atrás, siendo ellos los últimos en decirle adiós al rey Glisel.

Nadie estaba preparado para lo que sucedería después, el primer grupo de trolls en llegar al jardín se encontraron con una figura muy conocida, alguien se arrastraba con pesadez y se veía bastante cansado. Primero pensaron que alguno de ellos se había lesionado y al marcharse todos a la fiesta se quedó rezagado, pero estaban seguros que nadie falto, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente se dieron cuenta de quién era, se trataba nada más y nada menos que Arroyin. Los trolls sin saber cómo reaccionar, pues nunca nadie en la historia se había comportado como él lo hizo, optaron por llevarlo con la reina.

Al fin llego el último grupo donde ella se encontraba, Cooper, Dj Suki, Fosferto, Diamantino, Grandulón, el ex rey Pepe charlaban con Poppy y Ramón hasta que su padre dijo:

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que todos nos vayamos a descansar. – le guiño un ojo a su hija, esta le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-¿Descansar? Pero sin no estamos cansados, hay que continuar la fiesta. – dijo el despistado de Cooper, quien fue callado por las miradas de todos, era obvio que trataban de darles un tiempo a solas a la pareja. – Quiero decir, vamos a la cama, los pies me están matando. – corrigió.

-Hasta mañana. – se despidieron en coro, pero no se alejaron para nada al escuchar los llamados de un grupo de trolls, quienes traían al desdichado, todos se sorprendieron al ver quien era.

-¿Arroyin? – pregunto incrédula la reina.

-¡Poppy! Por favor, escúchame, antes que nada, yo lo lamento, de verdad, tenía mucho miedo y fui egoísta, casi hago que se coman a todos…pero te juro que aprendí mi lección, pase los últimos días tratando de sobrevivir yo solo en ese aterrador bosque, casi fui devorado más de una vez, vio como la chef fue comida por un monte extraño y con grandes fauces, apenas si yo me pude salvar, te pido piedad. – dijo hincado con lágrimas en los ojos y con voz desgarradora. – Por favor, acéptame de nuevo en villa troll. –

Poppy dudo un momento, pero al ver lo afligido que estaba, las heridas y raspones en todo su cuerpo, su ropa rasgada, el lodo que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, sin contar aquel llanto; miro los rostros de los demás trolls, parecían bastantes preocupados por él, no estaba para nada segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no tenia de otra, no sabía cómo tratar con eso y realmente esperaba que esa fuera la mejor opción.

-Bien, regresaras al árbol troll, pero ante cualquier error serás expulsado. –

-Gracias Poppy. – dijo Arroyin mientras todos aplaudían su bondad, todos menos uno.

-¿Qué?¿Es enserio? Sin castigo ni nada, ¿tengo que recordarte lo que hizo? – pregunto Ramón.

-Claro que no, él tendrá que disculparse con todos. – dijo con firmeza.

-Y lo hare, te lo aseguro. – prometió Arroyin.

-Poppy, eso no es un castigo, yo creo que no lo estás pensando lo suficiente. -

-Ramón, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, te recuerdo a ti todas las veces que te invité a una fiesta y rechazaste mis invitaciones, te di más de una o dos o tres. – menciono recordando las horas que paso haciéndolas. – Pero todo eso tuvo una gran recompensa, ahora es tiempo de tener la misma paciencia con Arroyin.- dijo tratando de conseguir su aprobación.

-Poppy, esto no se trata de una fiesta, además, te recuerdo a ti quien tuvo razón con que no debías hacer una fiesta porque atraerías a los bertenos. – hablo a la defensiva.

-Ramón, gracias a todo eso hoy estamos disfrutando algo hermoso, en cierta manera se lo debemos a la traición de Arroyin, así que lo mínimo que podríamos hacer es darle una oportunidad. –

-Ahora resulta que hay que agradecerle, pues sabes que…yo digo que no. – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo digo que si. –

-Pues yo digo que es una mala idea como otras que has tenido. –

-Ayudar a alguien nunca será una mala idea. -

-Pues ahora si lo es. –

-Ramón. – trato de terminar con eso al percatarse que todos los miraban.

-Deberías de escucharme para variar. –

-Ramón… -

-Tus decisiones por corazonadas no han sido de las mejores, si tan solo me escucharas…-

-RAMÓN… escúchame a mí. - Grito de la nada haciendo enmudecer al troll. -, cuando tú seas rey podrás aprobar, ayudarme y evaluar las decisiones que yo tome, pero aún no lo eres, en este momento no eres más que un troll entre mucho otros, así que lo que digas no cuenta, te pido que guardes tu muy personal opinión y me apoyes en esto porque de verdad lo necesito. – comento casi saliendo de sus casillas.

Todos guardaron silencio, Ramón estaba tan sorprendido por aquellas palabras que sin decir nada más salió corriendo del lugar.

-¿Ramón?...¡RAMÓN! – Poppy trato de alcanzarlo, pero su padre la detuvo.

-Poppy…creo que fuiste muy severa con él. -

-¿Yo?, él no me escucha, siempre cree que hago todo sin ningún motivo más que el de divertirme. ¿cree que no se lo difícil que será para muchos aceptarlo de nuevo, cree que no es difícil para mí?, él era mi mejor amigo, su traición me dolió tanto, me rompió el corazón…No, si alguien tiene que pedir disculpas es Ramón, si me equivoque con lo de la fiesta, pero todos nos equivocamos con los bertenos, les dimos otra oportunidad y ahora son nuestros amigos, no sería justo no dársela a Arroyin. –

La reina y su padre regresaron con los demás, Arroyin volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Gracias Poppy, de verdad. -

La chica sonrió débilmente, no tenía ánimos de nada, la primera fiesta de Ramón había tenía un final amargo y le preocupaba que eso arruinara todo entre ellos.

-Chicos, ayuden a Arroyin a instalarse, mañana anunciare que el forma parte del pueblo de nuevo. –

-Claro. – dijo Satín. – Es bueno saber que tenemos una reina piadosa. –

-Y pronto un rey cauteloso. – termino por decir Seda.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Poppy extrañada.

-El que "aún no es" rey. – dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

Poppy se sonrojo y pregunto.

-¿De verdad dije eso? –

-Si, así que no creo que Ramón vaya a estar muy enojado por mucho tiempo. – comento Dj Suki para retirarse con los demás.

-Has escogido bien hija, Ramón es un gran muchacho. – Poppy sonrió ante esas palabras, pero cambio su cara a una fingida indignación para decir.

-Sí, lo es, pero eso no quiere decir que yo me disculpare, es él quien tiene que pedir perdón por ir en contra de su reina. –

Aquello ultimo hizo reír tanto a padre como a hija, eso no sería más que un pequeño bache, estaba segura que muy pronto su vida estaría llena de pastelillos y arcoíris.

.

.

.

Ya casi llegando a casa Ramón entro corriendo bastante molesto, daba vueltas en círculos y gruñía o decía palabras inentendibles mezcladas con susurros, al fin dio un grito de hartazgo y menciono para sí mismo.

-Dice que no la escucho y que no la apoyo…¿Quién fue el único que escucho su plan de rescatar a los demás en el pueblo berteno, quien fue el único que la apoyo? –

Ramón termino su camino en la ventana y miro las estrellas recordando las palabras que alguna vez dijo Poppy sobre que cantar la relajaba, asi que canto.

-I miss the taste of a sweeter life

I miss the conversation

I´m searching for a song tonight

I´m changing all of the stations

I like to think that we had it all

We drew a map ti a better place

But on that road I took a fall

Oh baby why did you run away?

.

I was there for you

In your darkest times

I was there for you

In your darkest nights

.

But I wonder where were you

When I was at muy worst

Down on my knees

And you said you had my back

So I wonder where were you

All the roads you took came back to me

So I´m following the map that leads to you

The map that leads to you

Ain´t nothing I can do

The map that leads to you

Following, following, following to you. – (canción map, maroon 5)

Aquello le sirvió de mucho para des estresarse, posterior a eso se puso a pensar en las palabras de la troll con más tranquilidad.

-"Cuando seas rey". – dijo imitando su voz en forma burlona para luego razonar la última parte. – Pero…aún no lo eres…ósea que…¿lo seré algún día? – Se pregunto a si mismo sonrojándose ante la posibilidad de que casarse con Poppy fuera más un "plan" que un "deseo". – Aun así. – continúo hablando solo. – Yo no me disculpare, ella fue la histérica que me grito. – concluyo antes de irse a dormir.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente todos se congregaron frente al árbol troll como lo solían hacer para entonar la primera canción del día, claro que muchos se llevaron la sorpresa del regreso de Arroyin, y a pesar de lo que Poppy y sus amigos pensaron respecto a lo negativo que podía pasar con su disculpa, ocurrió todo lo contrario, como era de esperarse el pueblo troll no era rencoroso y lo perdonaron con mucha facilidad, posterior a eso comenzaron los cantos matutinos, al terminar Arroyin se percató que Poppy se veía un poco desanimada, iba a ir a preguntarle qué pasaba cuando escucho a los demás trolls hablar.

-¿Te diste cuenta? Ramón no canto hoy, ¿crees que este resfriado? –

-Tal vez lo este, ¿Por qué más se perdería la canción matutina? –

-Si, seguro es eso, espero que se reponga, es una pena no escucharlo, tiene la voz más bella del árbol. –

Ante aquello Arroyin se sorprendió, no sabía que Ramón cantara, jamás lo había escuchado hacerlo, la curiosidad se apodero de él y armando un plan decidió ir al otro extremo del árbol donde vivía el troll. Sabía que si quería que todo fuera como antes se debía ganar la aprobación de él. Llego a su casa y con sutileza llamo a la puerta, Ramón bastante receloso abrió y no estaba para nada contento con su presencia.

-Hola Ramón. – Saludo Arroyin.

-¿Qué quieres?. – Pregunto cortante.

-Wow wow, tranquilo, solo quería proponerte algo para limar asperezas entre nosotros, tal vez con el tiempo hasta podríamos ser amigos. –

-Lo dudo. – contesto tratando de cerrar la puerta, pero Arroyin lo detuvo.

-No has escuchado mi propuesta. –

-Bien, ¿Cuál es? –

-Tu y yo, un duelo de canto, si yo gano me das otra oportunidad, y si tu ganas yo aceptare cualquier castigo que tú me pongas, siempre y cuando no sea irme de aquí, ¿Qué dices Ramón? –

-Un duelo de canto. – dijo Ramón con una sonrisa que denotaba mucha confianza, sabía bien que no podría ir en contra de la decisión de Poppy, pero al menos vería a Arroyin sufrir un castigo digno. Por su parte, si los rumores que había escuchado sobre la voz del troll eran ciertos, Arroyin estaba seguro que en ese caso perdería sin duda alguna, solo tenía curiosidad de escucharlo cantar y si jugaba bien sus cartas lo convencería lo suficiente de que esta vez sus intenciones eran buenas.

Fueron a la parte más lejana del jardín con la esperanza de que nadie los escuchara cantar, fue Arroyin quien canto primero. Parándose muy derecho y con su clásica postura de manos entono su canción:

-Un soldado a casa hoy regreso

Y un niño enfermo se curo

Y hoy no hay trabajo en el bosque de la lluvia

Un desamparado se salvo

Por causa de una buena acción

Y hoy nadie lo repudia

Aleluya, Aleluya, Aleluya, Aleluya, Aleluya. –

.

A Ramón se le hizo un poco hipócrita la canción que eligió, no dejaba de mirarlo con desdén, aunque eso no le impidió a Arroyin seguir cantando.

.

-Porque la norma sea el amor

Y no gobierne la corrupción si no

Lo bueno y lo mejor del alma pura

Porque Dios nos proteja de un mal final

Porque un día podamos escarmentar

Porque acabe con tanta furia

Aleluya, Aleluya, Aleluya, Aleluya, Aleluya. – (Cancion de Il divo, Haleluya)

.

-Nada mal. - dijo Ramón aplaudiendo de forma sarcástica.

-Gracias, ahora te toca a ti. –

Ramón se aclaró la garganta, se alejó un poco y dándole la espalda a Arroyin con el fin de proyectar su voz a otro lado, canto:

.

-Cuando vivo solo

Sueño un horizonte

Falto de palabras

En la sombra y entre luces

Todo es negro para mi mirada

Si tú no estás junto a mí, aquí

Tú en tu mundo

Separado del mío

Por un abismo

Oye, llámame

Yo volaré

A tu mundo lejano

Por ti volaré

Espera, que llegaré

Mi fin de trayecto eres tú

Para vivirlo los dos

Por ti volaré

Por cielos y mares

Hasta tu amor

Abriendo los ojos por fin

Contigo viviré. –

.

Arroyin estaba realmente sorprendido, jamás pensó que Ramón tuviera una voz y pasión tan cautivadora, ahora entendía la pena que sentían los otros trolls al no haberlo oído cantar aquella mañana. Siguió oyendo esa melodía.

.

-Cuando estas lejana

Sueño un horizonte

Falto de palabras

Y yo sé que

Siempre estás ahí, ahí

Una luna hecha para mi

Siempre iluminada para mi

Por mi, por mi, por mi

Por ti volare

Espera que llegare

Mi fin de trayecto eres tú. - (canción Por ti volare de Andrea Bocelli)

.

Ramón voltio a verlo con una sonrisa triunfal, por la cara de asombro que tenía Arroyin era bastante obvio quien había ganado.

-Y…¿Quién gano? – pregunto un tanto altanero.

Arroyien sonrió con amabilidad y le respondió:

-Tu ganaste, acepto cualquier castigo que quieras darme. –

-Bien, déjame pensar…- dijo mientras se desidia que sería lo más humillante que podría pasarle a un troll, definitivamente dejarlo raparlo estaba en lo primero de la lista, su mejor defensa y estatus era su cabellera, sería un excelente castigo quitársela, pero aquello lo podía meter en problemas con Poppy, por lo que tal vez no fuera una buena idea después de todo. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió que algo lo tomaba con fuerza y lo alzaba por el aire, se vio cara a cara con un joven berteno quien dijo con voz rasposa.

-Te encontré. –

Ramón se trataba de zafar de su agarre, por lo que el berteno lo apretó con mayor fuerza llegando a hacerle daño. Arroyin no sabía qué hacer, al fin reacciono cuando vio al berteno dar unos cuantos pasos mientras cubría con su otra mano a Ramón para acallar sus gritos de ayuda.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡RAMÓN! –

Arroyin fue detrás del berteno, aunque la experiencia con la chef lo hacía guardar la distancia, escondido cerca de unos botes de basura pudo ver como aquel chico le entregaba a Ramón a una joven bertena quien lo acepto dichosa, la casa de la chica estaba a pocos pasos del árbol troll, escucho lo que decían:

-¿Eres tú el que canta con esa voz tan linda? – pregunto la bertena.

Ramón no contesto, se veía muy asustado para hacerlo.

-Te aseguro que este es, yo mismo lo escuche hace un momento, Griselda… sobre mi propuesta, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? –

-Aun no lo sé, solo dame tiempo. – dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara. El berteno se fue muy desanimado calle abajo; Arroyin aprovecho para escurrirse dentro de la casa cuando por fin dio con la chica quien sostenía con brusquedad al troll a la vez que lo zarandeaba.

-Tu voz es de lo más bonita, desde que te escuché cantar la primera vez supe que tenía que ser mía, solo yo puedo escucharla, CANTA. – le ordenaba al mismo tiempo que lo sacudía.

-Espera, espera. – grito Arroyin.

-¿Tú quién eres? –

-Soy…Soy un troll. –

-Sí, es bastante obvio. –

-Si, lo sé, y por eso mismo te explico algo, nosotros necesitamos mucha paz tranquilidad y principalmente libertad para cantar, el no podrá hacerlo si lo sostienes de esa manera. –

La bertena miro a Ramón y con desconfianza de perderlo lo dejo sobre la mesa alado de Arroyin, este se tambaleo para terminar cayendo.

-Ramón ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupado Arroyin.

-No, creo que me lastime el pie. – dijo mostrando su tobillo ligeramente hinchado.

-¿Crees poder huir conmigo? – susurro para no ser oídos por la bertena.

-No lo creo. – contesto bastante serio.

-Bien, me quedare contigo. –

-¿Qué? Estás loco, no, vuelve al árbol troll y dile a Poppy lo que está pasando. –

-¿De verdad confías en mi para que haga eso? – pregunto incrédulo y un tanto molesto por la orden. – Vamos, ambos sabemos que no confías en mí, sé que no te caigo bien, pero créeme, soy bueno hablando y convenciendo a la gente, si convencía a la chef de no comerme puedo convencerla a ella de que nos deje en libertad. –

-Claro. – dijo con tono irónico. – seguro le entregaras a todos los trolls para que los tenga como caja musical. –

-Ramón, sé que si me voy trataras de escapar, ya estas lastimado, si te llega a pasar algo más Poppy jamás me lo perdonara. –

-Como no lo pensé antes, siempre estás pensando en ti y tu beneficio –

-Cuales sean mis motivos no te importan, el hecho es que me quedare a tu lado y evitare que te lastimen o que tú te lastimes más. – sentención por fin Arroyin.

-¿Qué tanto hablan los dos? – pregunto la bertena bastante enojada.

-Nada, solo decíamos que tienes una hermosa casa. – dijo Arroyin para adularla.

-¿La tengo?...si, la tengo. –

-Una encantadora voz. –

-¿Enserio? –

-Claro, y tus manos son tan…bonitas. – dijo eso ultimo dudando del hecho.

-¿Lo son? –

-Si…y tú…eh. –

-Espera un momento ¿estás tratando de engañarme? –

-¿Yo?, no ¿Cómo podría engañar a un ser tan majestuoso? –

-Si lo estas. – la bertena tomo un cofre de la repisa y sin más introdujo a ambos dentro de el. – se quedarán ahí y cantarán para mí cuando yo se los diga. – tras decir eso los encerró.

-Excelente, ahora estamos encerrados los dos, ¿Por qué nadie escucha mis planes? -

-Ramón, dejarte solo y salvarme habría sido lo mismo que hice con Dj suki y los demás ¿Por qué no entiendes que de verdad cambie? –

-Arroyin, si hubieras regresado y contado lo que paso no estaríamos secuestrados, incluso sino hubieras dicho nada los demás dudarían de ti, en especial Poppy. –

-Sabes, pude haber regresado y decirles a todos que luego de su pelea de novios decidiste irte del árbol troll para no volver, eso sí me lo crearían. – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Pelea de novios?...no, no somos novios. –

-Oh, creí que por lo que dijo tú y ella son… -

-¿Pareja?, pues…no y sí, pero no. –

-Ya veo, es complicado. – comento asertivo.

-Si. – concluyo Ramón con una dulce sonrisa que revelaba todo lo que sentía por ella, aunque segundos después recobro su normal seriedad. – pero eso no viene al caso, estamos encerrados y es tu culpa. –

-Cálmate Ramón, ¿es mi culpa que la bertena se enamorara de tu voz? –

-No.-

-¿Es mi culpa que su pretendiente te secuestrara? –

-No.-

-Entonces, si lo vez de un lado más positivo es una suerte que no te pasara esto solo o esa bertena te habría matado a zarandeadas. –

-Pero es tu culpa que él me encontrara, si no fuera por tu duelo de canto yo aún seguiría en mi casa. – afirmo sentando en el rincón del cofre más lejano a Arroyin.

-Solo quieres llevarme la contra, ¿verdad? –

-Si…digo, no. –

-Este va ser un largo día. – dijo sentándose por fin.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el árbol troll la reina y sus amigos cumplían sus labores diarias de ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitara, eso hasta que Dj Suki menciono.

-Hoy no has preguntado por Ramón. –

-¿Quién? – dijo muy digna.

Todos se miraron extrañados, aunque luego soltaron unas risas que acallaron con rapidez.

-Tú sabes quién. –

-No sé de qué hablas. – menciono levantando aún más la barbilla.

-Poppy, ser altanera no te queda. – le dijo Grandulón mientras Cooper asentía con la cabeza.

-Vamos amiga, sabemos que lo extrañas. – comento Dj Suki.

-¡Ve a verlo! – la animaron las gemelas.

Poppy se cruzó de brazos y se mordió los labios hasta que por fin grito.

-¡Está bien!, pero que quede claro que no es justo, durante años yo le he rogado por todo y estaría bien que él me rogara a mí para variar. –

-Poppy, ese no es el estilo de Ramón y lo sabes, no le gustan los dramas, asi que ve haya y habla con él. – le explico Grandulón.

-Bien, pero me acompañan. – dijo haciendo pucheros.

-CLARO. – respondieron todos en coro.

Poppy y los demás llegaron pronto a la casa de Ramón, la reina se detuvo de golpe.

-Pero…¿Qué voy a decirle? – cuestiono a sus amigos.

-Solo di que lo sientes, él entenderá. – recomendó Diamantino.

-Si, solo un lo siento, un abrazo y un beso y ya está. – enlisto Chiquilina.

-Un be…beso. – Poppy se veía muy apenada por eso ultimo a lo que las gemelas preguntaron.

-¿No se han besado? –

-Ehmm…No.- todos reaccionaron sorprendidos pero la reina continúo hablando. – Es que no ha llegado el momento perfecto. –

-El momento perfecto no existe, tú haces que el cualquier momento sea el perfecto. – Comento Cooper mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza.

-Poppy, ¿Por qué no haces que este sea ese momento? Estoy seguro que eso hará olvidar a Ramón la discusión de ayer. –

-Si, vamos Poppy. -

La chica se encamino a la entrada, miro a sus amigos y estos con señas la animaron a que continuara. Al fin la troll se decidió a tocar la puerta.

-¿Ramón? – pero nadie contesto. - ¿Ramón? – volvió a tocar, pero al escuchar solo el silencio comenzó a hacerlo con mayor intensidad a la vez que gritaba su nombre- ¿Ramón estas ahí? –

Al final la cerradura cedió dejando abierta la puerta. Poppy miro a sus amigos quienes también veían esa situación con intriga, entraron a la casa solo para descubrir lo obvio, estaba vacía. – No lo entiendo, ¿alguien lo ha visto? – dijo bastante preocupada, al ver eso Grandulón trato de calmarla.

-Poppy…tranquila, seguro regreso a su bunker, él me dijo que aún le quedaban varias cosas por traer y que tendría que hacer varios viajes, será como la primera vez, seguro se fue temprano y regresara por la tarde, ya lo veras. –

-Si, tienes razón, seguro es eso. –

Salieron de ahí y continuaron sus actividades, pero cuando la tarde llego y comenzaron a salir las estrellas Poppy entre en pánico de nuevo.

-¿Ramón? ¿Alguien ha visto a Ramón? –

-Calma, tal vez se le hizo tarde y decidió pasar la noche en su bunker o acampar en el bosque…- Grandulón ya no sabía que hacer o decir ante la desesperación de su amiga.

-Reina Poppy, ¿está buscando a Ramón? – pregunto uno de los niños que Poppy antes cuidaba.

-Sí, lo has visto. –

-Pues no desde la mañana, él fue al otro lado del jardín y creo que Arroyin lo iba siguiendo. –

-¿Arroyin? –

-Ahora que lo menciona tampoco lo he visto el día de hoy. – dijo Dj Suki.

-Ni nosotras. – mencionaron las gemelas.

-¿Y ustedes? – pregunto a Cooper, Diamantino, Fosferto, Grandulón y Chiquilina, los cuales negaron con la cabeza.

-Poppy…¿crees que tiene algo que ver?- pregunto su brillante amigo.

-No lo sé, hay que ir por Ramón a su bunker. –

-Ahora, tan tarde, por el bosque peligroso e inseguro. – menciono temeroso Grandulón.

-¡SI! – grito enojada la reina.

Sorprendidos por su reacción, pero sin más que decir emprendieron el peligro viaje.

.

.

Los luceros que anunciaban la llegada de la noche eran observados por la bertena quien inspirada por la escena abrió el cofre. Arroyin y Ramón estaban sentados en ambos extremos dándose la espalda, la bertena ordeno:

-Canten. – pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo. – Que canten, ahora. – dijo dando un golpe en la mesa que termino por sacarlos de la caja, cayendo ambos en el mueble.

-Claro, claro…ejem. – Arroyin busco algo que lo inspirada, pues estar encerrado con el troll más amargado y terco de todos lo había dejado seco de idea, por fin pudo vislumbrar el par de estrellas que vio la bertena, cosa que le trajo a la mente una canción.

-Sabes amor yo nunca te he olvidado

Te recuerdo en cada estrella siempre que aparece

Sabes amor siempre te he recordado

Y te miro en cada flor que el colibrí se ofrece. –

.

Arroyin cantaba esa linda canción mientras le hacía señas a Ramón para que también cantara, este se cruzó de brazos, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción, así que a regañadientes le acompaño, pero cantando con otro ritmo.

.

-Sabes amor yo siempre te he encontrado

En cada malva que florece

Y en cada pájaro que canta

Cuando amanece y anochece

Yo te recuerdo. –

.

La pieza no se escuchaba mal, pero no era lo suficientemente buena para la chica, sin contar que al intercalar sus voces ambos parecían estar compitiendo por el dominio de la canción cada que intercalaban sus voces.

-Cuando las hojas bailan

Cuando el aire no las mese

Cuando la noche es blanca

Cuando a las siete se oscurece

Cuando la lluvia, cae cuando desaparece

Cuando la luna sale y cuando el sol se mete

Yo te recuerdo, yo te recuerdo. – (canción "Yo te recuerdo" de Juan Gabriel ft. Marc Anthony)

.

-Paren. – dijo de golpe, ambos guardaron silencio.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta llamo la atención de la bertena, se dirigió a atender no sin antes amenazarlos.

-Ni siquiera piensen en escapar. –

-No lo haremos. – contesto Arroyin. – Ramón…no podemos seguir así, hay que hacer esto juntos. – el troll con claro dolor en su rostro volvió a sentarse abrasando sus rodillas. - ¿Qué sucede, no te sientes bien? – pregunto preocupado.

Ya sin repelar Ramón le mostro su tobillo, estaba el doble de hinchado y se estaba tornando morado.

-¡Ramón! – Arroyin comenzó a mirar por todos lados, pero no veía nada de lo que buscaba, se acercó al troll herido, tomo un mechón de su propio cabello y jalo de el hasta arrancarlo de raíz, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no gritar.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! – le pregunto en un susurro desesperado, Arroyin se acercó más a Ramón y comenzó a vendar su pie con el mecho de pelo. – Arroyin…pudiste haber tomado un trozo de la cortina. – dijo señalando lo cerca que estaba la ventana.

-Oh, tienes razón. – se lamentó por el pequeño hueco en su cabeza, aunque no se notara mucho.

Ramón soltó un par de risas y Arroyin se dio cuenta de otra cosa, jamás lo había escuchado reír.

-Si, muy gracioso. – dijo con fingida indignación, para unirse después a la risa de Ramón. – Bueno, ¿y cuál es el plan? –

En ese momento llego la bertena molesta seguida por el chico que los secuestro.

-Aun no lo sé. –

-Pero Griselda, siempre me dices eso. –

-Pues es que no sé. -

-Te traje lo que me pediste, dijiste que si lo hacía me darías una respuesta. –

-Ya se eso, es solo que fue algo que yo te pedí y no te nació a ti traérmelo. – dijo la chica de forma dramática.

-Es que yo no sé qué es lo que quieres. –

-Claro, no te fijas en mis gustos por eso no lo sabes. – menciono dándole la espalda, al ver los pequeños trolls recogió la caja y los volvió a meter en el cofre. – Esta charla es privada. – menciono antes de cerrarlo.

-Ramón, prometo escucharte, solo confía en mí, dime que hacer. – dijo Arroyin.

El troll miro su extraño vendaje y al fin noto la sinceridad de su acompañante, por lo que le respondió con la verdad.

-No sé. –

-¿De verdad? ¿El troll que salvo a todos no sabe qué hacer para salvarse? –

-Yo no los salve, bueno, en parte si, pero la que hizo casi todo fue Poppy. –

Arroyin se sentó a su lado y le pregunto.

-¿Qué haría Poppy en esta situación? –

Hubo un breve silencio cuando los dos respondieron.

-Cantar. – Ambos chicos rieron.

-Pero eso no nos ayudara ahora. – dijo Ramón poniéndose serio.

-Tienes razón, pensar como Poppy no nos va a sacar de aquí. –

-O tal vez si, cuando los capturaron una bertena enamorada nos ayudó, Poppy logro que ella y el rey terminaran juntos, podemos intentar hacer lo mismo. –

-Sí, ese chico de verdad la ama, si lo ayudamos a él a cambio de nuestra libertad ambos tendríamos un final feliz. –

-Bien, este es el plan… - Ambos llegaron por fin a un acuerdo de como saldrían de ahí, ahora solo faltaba que los volviera a llamar para cantar, mientras eso ocurría Arroyin le menciono algo a Ramón.

-Siempre he visto a Poppy como una hermana menor…-

Ramón lo miro raro para luego responder.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver ahora?, ¿ crees que le lleve la contra por celos? Lamento desilusionarte, pero no soy celoso. – dijo en tono triunfal esperando haber dañado un poco de su ego.

-No lo digo por eso, es solo que la conozco bien, muy pocos lo notaban, pero cuando no le salían las cosas como quería se desanimaba mucho, en especial con el tema de las invitaciones, ella pasaba horas trabajando en las tuyas, solo para ver como las rompías. –

Ramón se sintió tan culpable al recordar cada uno de esos momentos, no pensó que le afectaran tanto. Arroyin continúo hablando.

-Por eso lo supe cuando la vi, ella no me quería de vuelta en el árbol troll, tenía ese movimiento de nariz seguido de su búsqueda de aprobación, miro a todos antes de decidir, es algo que hace cuando no sabe qué hacer. –

-Poppy…ella no, ¿ella iba a decir que no? ¿estás seguro? –

-Si…sabes, ella suele tomar decisiones que no le gustan tanto, se basa en lo que su pueblo necesita y no en lo que a ella le gustaría, es una buena líder, deberías de aprender, porque cuando tú seas rey tendrás que pensar de la misma manera. –

Ambos guardaron silencio, Ramón reflexiono sobre todo lo que estaba pasando y en la presión que tenía Poppy con todos los cambios, realmente lo único que necesitaba era que él estuviera ahí para ella apoyándola en sus decisiones, y no lo había estado haciendo bien los últimos días.

.

Los bertenos seguían teniendo esa discusión, al final la chica se tapó los oídos mientras decía:

-No te escucho, no te escucho. –

-Griselda, por favor. –

-Es la hora de escuchar cantar a mis trolls. – la chica abrió el cofre para encontrar a los dos peleando. – Hey…¿Qué sucede aquí? –

-Ayúdame…ese sujeto me lastimo. – dijo Ramón de manera sobre actuada.

-Pobrecito. – la bertena lo tomo en sus manos y lo levanto. - ¿te ha lastimado? –

-Solo mi tobillo, no puedo caminar…- la chica lo puso sobre un cómodo cojín.

-¿Necesitas algo? Lo que sea. –

-Tal vez…¿regresar a mi casa? – se arriesgó a preguntar.

-Eso jamás. – grito muy enojada.

-No…no, eh…me refiero a él, que él regrese a su casa. – Corrigió a la vez que señalaba a Arroyin. – No soporto tener que verlo, además desentona con mi voz cuando canto. -

-Tienes razón, Tristan…llévate a esa cosa lejos de mi adorado bebé. – dijo mientras acariciaba el pelo de Ramón.

-Pero…-

-Ahora. –

Tristan tomo a Arroyin y salió de la casa con melancolía.

-Oye…ahora que soy libre puedo darte mi opinión. –

-¿Tu opinión? –

-Si, tú quieres a esa chica y yo sé cómo podrás ganar su corazón. -

-¿De verdad? –

-Si, pero a cambio tu deberás hacerme un favor. –

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? –

-Que liberes a mi amigo Ramón. –

-No puedo hacer eso, Griselda me odiaría. –

-Claro que no, cuando le des mi regalo ella ya no se interesara en él, vamos. – dijo subiendo a su hombro. – Yo te guio. – Arroyin y el berteno salieron del pueblo para adentrarse en el bosque.

En aquel mismo lugar, Un grupo de trolls un tanto aterrados llegaron al bunker secreto, Poppy y los demás entraron, Grandulón ahora entendía por completo a Ramón y sus paranoias, Brillantino no quería saber nada más de arañas, las gemelas tenían un montón de espinas enredadas en su cabello, mientras que Dj Suki agradecía que Chiquilina y Forsferto se quedaran con Cooper en casa o la expedición nocturna seguro hubiera sido mortal.

Poppy corría por cada habitación revolviendo cosas y gritando el nombre del troll, pero nada, en ese lugar no estaba.

-No lo entiendo. –

-Ta…tal vez se lastimo, ese bosque no es nada seguro. –

-¡Grandulón! – le llamo la atención Diamantino.

-Pero es verdad, lo pudieron haber devorado cuando venía para acá. –

-No. – dijo con seriedad Poppy. – él conoce bien el bosque, paso otra cosa. – menciono mientras encontraba el compartimiento donde Ramón guardaba todas sus invitaciones, en un día común eso le hubiera parecido muy romántico, pero ahora solo le partía el corazón. – Esto tiene que ver con Arroyin. –

-¿Crees que Ramón trato de expulsarlo del árbol troll? -pregunto Dj Suki.

-No, creo que Arroyin le hizo algo a Ramón. –

Cuando iban saliendo del bunker para buscarlo por los alrededores vieron pasar una luz, era un berteno quien llevaba en las manos una orquídea estrella, la más bella flor del bosque, al ser mecida por el aire sonaba como miles de campanillas y en la noche brillaba con la luz de la luna, el berteno la llevaba en una pequeña maceta, lo que realmente asombro a todo el grupo fue ver a un troll sobre su hombro, era nada menos que Arroyin.

-Con esto seguro y me dice que sí. –

-Mejor que eso, Poppy me querrá igual que antes, con el problema de Ramón fuera de mi camino recuperare mi antigua vida muy pronto. –

Todos oyeron aterrados aquellas palabras, los vieron alejarse, nadie dijo nada hasta que Grandulón rompió el silencio.

-¿Poppy? –

La reina cayo de rodillas y con tristeza en su voz dijo:

-Debí escucharlo, si lo hubiera hecho él aun estaría aquí y…ahora se ha ido. – comenzó a sollozar tras aquellas palabras.

-Ah…pero no sabemos nada realmente, quizás Ramón este bien. – dijo Dj Suki.

-Sí, sabiendo lo listo y precavido que es y la poca confianza que le tenía a Arroyin lo más seguro es que ande por ahí. – comento Seda.

-Arroyin no es rival para Ramón. – aseguro Satín.

-Eso es lo que temo…Ramón ya hubiera regresado para decirme que me volví a equivocar, amigos, tal vez él no regrese. – concluyo a la vez que perdía de nuevo sus colores.

-¡Poppy no! – gritaron todos.

-Fue mi culpa y voy a solucionarlo, hay que volver al árbol. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¿ahora? – pregunto Grandulón asustado de tener que volver a pasar por lo mismo.

-¡SI, AHORA! – grito desesperada la chica. – lo que sea que planee Arroyin lo detendré. –

De esa forma emprendieron de nuevo el viaje de regreso a casa.

.

.

.

En ese mismo momento Ramón y Griselda no se habían percatado que llevaban toda la noche platicando, ya estaba a punto de amanecer.

-Entonces, tienes a alguien que te está esperando en casa…- Por fin concluía la bertena.

-Así es, y me temo que este muy preocupada por mi. –

La chica parecía estar tremendamente apenada, por lo que Ramón le pregunto.

-¿Qué sucede Griselda? –

-Es que todos tienen relaciones felices, mientras yo… no sé. -

-¡Aun no estas seguras de decirle que si! – dijo atónito, pues toda aquella charla giro en torno a ese tema, Ramón ya no sabía que más decir para convérsela.

-Es que cuando llega y lo veo, realmente le quiero decir que si, pero cuando lo escucho regarme…no sé, solo quiero que se vaya lejos. – comento la bertena bastante confundida por sus propios sentimientos. Pero eso no le parecía extraño a Ramón.

-Sé a qué te refieres…-

-¿De verdad? –

-Si, por años Poppy me rogaba que fuera a una sus fiestas, en ocasiones quería decirle que sí, pero al verla gritar y lanzarme brillantinas por todos lados…no me quedaban ganas de hacerlo, durante todos esos años me prive de una felicidad que realmente deseaba, lo único que te podría recomendar es que lo aceptes, tal vez te estás perdiendo de pasar tiempo con una persona increíble, dale una oportunidad-

-Está bien, lo hare. – dijo enérgica mientras Ramón celebraba su decisión.

.

.

.

El grupo de troll corrió lo más que pudo siguiendo las huellas del berteno, al final lo alcanzaron en una casa muy cerca del árbol. Los demás trolls estaban con ellos, Arroyin los acomodaba y dirigía desde el hombro del gigante, cuando él la vio bajo de inmediato a su encuentro.

-Poppy, al fin te encuentro…¿Qué te paso? – pregunto al ver su falta de color.

-Paso…que tomé la decisión equivocada, debí de escuchar a Ramón. – dijo con frialdad.

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Jamás debí de dejarte volver con nosotros. –

-Espera, tal vez haya un mal entendido…-

-No, ahora entiendo todo, nos engañaste de nuevo, hare lo que Ramón quería hacer, te destierro de …. –

-Espera, es precisamente de él de quien te quiero hablar, Ramón está en …-

-No, no quiero escuchar tus mentiras, solo vete. –

-Poppy, por favor, escúchame. –

-No quiero. –

-Entonces escucha a Ramón. –

Fue ahí que todos lo oyeron, comenzó muy tenue para ir en aumento, Ramón cantaba desde la ventana de la bertena.

-I´m hurting, baby, I´m broken down

I need your loving, loving

I need it now

When I´m without you

I´m something weak

You got me begging, begging

I´m on my knees

.

I´don´t wanna be needing your love

I just wanna be Deep in your love

And it´s killing me when you´re away, ooh, baby

´Cause I´really don´t care where you are

I just wanna be there where you are

And I gotta get one Little taste

.

Your sugar

Yes, please

Won´t you come and put it down on me?

I´m right here, ´cause I need

Little love, a Little sympathy

Yeah, you show me good loving

Make it alright

Need a Little sweetness in my life

Sugar

Yes, please

Won´t you come and put it down on me? – (canción Sugar de Maroon 5)

.

Los demás trolls comenzaron a cantar el coro, Griselda al fin salió de su casa para abrazar a Tristan y decir un enorme "si, acepto" al ver la flor que le trajo como regalo. La chica libero al fin a Ramón, este tenía un clip que usaba como muleta, al verlo los colores de Poppy regresaron de golpe, la troll corrió empujando a todos los que se metían en su camino.

-¡Poppy! – saludo Ramón con una enorme sonrisa, la chica lo enredo con su cabello y lo acerco hasta ella, antes de que el joven pudiera decir algo Poppy le dio un gran beso para luego desenredarlo haciéndolo girar, el troll no sabía si su mundo se movía por las vueltas o por el beso de la reina. – Wow, Poppy. – exclamo asombrado mientras se aferraba al clip.

-Ramón ¿Qué le paso a tu pie? – pregunto al percatarse del extraño vendaje.

-Es una larga historia y estoy seguro que no la contaría sino fuera por Arroyin. -

-¡¿ARROYIN?! – cuestionaron todos viendo a dicho troll.

-Sí, tenías razón, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. –

-Gracias Ramón. – agradeció mientras chocaba puños con él. – Entonces…¿puedo quedarme? –

-Claro y…te debo una disculpa. – respondió la reina.

-Descuida, se nota que lo amas mucho. –

-Si, lo amo demasiado. – dijo Poppy tomando la mano de Ramón mientras este la veía emocionado por volver estar juntos. – Amigos ¡HAY BODA! – grito.

-Oye, espera, Griselda y Tristan no han dicho nada de invitar a todo el pueblo troll a su fiesta. – le recordó Ramón.

-¿Quién está hablando de esa boda? Yo me refiero a la nuestra. –

-Espera…¿Qué? –

Los gritos se hicieron aún más fuertes, Poppy fue rodeada por todo el mundo y Satín y Seda no dejaban de hablar sobre vestidos, manteles, adornos, mientras los demás chicos decían esto y aquello sobre la música, él único que noto el estado taciturno de Ramón fue Arroyin quien le hablo.

-¿Algún problema? –

-No…es solo que…me lo imaginaba un poco diferente. –

-Bueno, Ya sabes cómo es Poppy, ni siquiera te pregunto. –

-Si, eso hubiera sido agradable. – rio un poco a lo bajo.

-Pero me imagino que sabiendo tu repuesta lo vio innecesario, eres demasiado obvio. – dijo con su característico ego.

Ramón le lanzo una de sus miradas de hartazgo para luego sonreír de manera perversa.

-Sabes, ya sé que castigo te daré por perder el duelo. –

-¿Si? ¿Cuál es? – dijo perdiendo todo el ánimo, pensaba que a Ramón se le había olvidado esa parte.

-Sí, serás mi padrino en mi boda. –

-¿Enserio? – pregunto incrédulo de lo acababa de escuchar.

-Sí, y tu principal meta será evitar que Diamantino arruine la hora del baile con sus dos pies izquierdos. –

-¡¿Qué?!...pero el ultimo que lo intento termino en el hospital. –

Ramón lo mira triunfante, seguro de que ese era el castigo perfecto.

-Bien, me lo merezco. – comento ya sin repelar.

-¿Los interrumpo chicos? – pregunto Poppy.

-Para nada. – dijo Arroyin. – les daré un poco de espacio. – menciono para retirarse.

-Ramón, se me olvido preguntante algo…- el troll la miro extrañado mientras que la chica sostenía su mano libre. - ¿te casarías conmigo? –

-¿Enserio Poppy? Lo preguntas hasta ahora, luego de anunciárselo a todos. – respondió regañándola con la mira. –

-Lo lamento…debí de preguntarte primero, y…¿Qué dices? – pregunto apenada.

Ramón sujeto con más fuerza sus manos y contesto:

.

-Baby, Love never felt so good

And I doubt if it ever could

Not like you hold me, hold me

Oh baby, love never felt so fine

And i doubt if it´s never mine

Not like you hold me, hold me

And the night is gonna be just fine

Gotta fly, gotta see, can´t believe

I can´t take it. – (canción Love never felt so good, Michel Jackson, Justin Timberlake)

.

Poppy y Ramón comenzaron a bailar un poco torpes por la lesión del chico y su clip, pero la reina se las arreglaba para sostenerlo; todos los demás se unieron a la celebración, cantando y danzando, pues muy pronto tendrían a un rey cauteloso que cuidaría de todos.

Fin

Casi siempre que hago algo que no me gusta descubro algo, aprendo y bla bla, pero este no fue el caso, de verdad no entiendo porque meten las canciones en el texto, se pueden mencionar o describir la parte importante, bueno…en fin. Hoy no aprendí nada, nos leemos después.


End file.
